True Love?
by bellaandEdwardrux
Summary: When love is true you show it any when and fight for the person that you love and would do anything for them throw the hard times


Today is the day that I have been waiting my whole life for and now here it is and I'm scared out of my mind. This is the day that I have been waiting for almost 2 years now an I feel like I'm losing my mind. My body feels like it is going to melt away and my head feel like a bomb is about to go of in my head. Today is the day that I move back to Forks after being away for almost 16 years of my life. The love of my life Paul life here.

Well let get this story under way.

Hi my name is Jacob Black I'm 17 years old, people call me Jake for short. I use to live with my mom and my-step dad Billy. Today I leave to go live with my twin Bella Swan and my dad Charlie. Who live in Forks it is cold and raining all the time. A lot of people all ready know this but I'm gay. One of the reason I move back to Forks today is because my boyfriend of almost 2 years. Paul is that love of my life and I love him with my all my heart. Paul lives on the rev it is were all the originally Indian people live.

Sitting on the plain the over speaker comes on telling us that we were arriving in Settle that is a 45 minutes away from Forks. Getting of the plain my heart was hurting because I get to see the love of my life and the other half of me my twin sister Bella. As I'm walking throw the airport looking for my dad I see the one person that I did not want to see yet. My sister boyfriend Edward he needs to get a life because he is making my sister life a living hell. He think that he can treat my sister like a fucking toy think again I can beat his ass in less then 3 seconds flat. My sister tells me stuff that he says about her and what he would do if they ever broke up. Then I'm thinking about all of this there is my sister standing there. She looks up and I can tell her heart just fell when she saw me because I know that mine did. She runs over and just throw all her body weight she like 90 pounds. We hug for what feels like hours and hours. We step away for one another and see just has the look of happiness on her face and the biggest smile I have seen in a long time. Then Edward comes over and ruins the whole fucking moment.

"Keep your hands off my woman."

Edward says throw his gritted teeth that I have to say are a nasty yellow colour from smoking. I look at him and just shake my head. I don't say any thing because I don't what to start shit and I just what to get in he car and drive to Forks.

We walk out to the car and my dad is standing leaning against the car with a big smile crossed on his face. He gets up from leaning on the car and walks over and gives me a big bear hug that reminds me of my best friend Emmett.

"Well come home son I missed you so much and I hope you stay for a very long time."

He says throw tears and it makes me start to cry.

"I missed you to dad and I will be staying in Forks for a very long time and I love you."

I say throw my tears. We get in the car and the drive back to Forks is fun we all catch up and how are life has been since we seen on another last. As we pull up to the house I see that car that I just got for my birthday sitting in the driveway of the house. Getting out of the car my dad yells at the top of his lung "l

Look what we got driven down here by your mom last week when she said she had the business trip!"

I have the biggest smile on my face for me and my sister 17 birthdays we both got to pick out whatever car we wanted. My sister picks a 2009 Ford Escape and I picked the 2010 Dodge Journey. We both past the test the first time and we can drive with out an adult in the car. My dad help me get my bag from the car and helps me bring them up to the room that my dad repaint for me and I get to go by new furniture for my room. Then my phone start to ring and I no who it is right away from the ring tone it is Paul his song is "Set Fire to Rain" by Adele.

I don't answer it I just let my voice mail get it because I'm just about to leave to go see him because he dose not know that I was coming because I wanted to surprise him and that it what I'm going to do.

I get into my car that I missed so much for the past week because my mom told me it was in the shop getting fixed. The drive to the rev is about 10 minutes away as I pull up to the rev near his house and I can see him standing around with a bunch of his friend. They can't see me because my windows are to tint. They are looking at the car and then they turn back to talking. My door open and one of them looks over and I see him poke Paul.

Paul turns around and his mouth just drops and he comes running full speed at he and me hits me to the ground and he just has the biggest smile on his face. He looks at me and gives and me a kiss in front of everyone, which he never dose in front of the people on the rev. He gets up and helps me up and hugs me. I t has been about 6 months since we have been together.

He puts his hand on either side of my face and whispers

"I missed you so much and please tell me that you are staying here forever and not going back to Boston".

I smile and take he takes his hand of my face and he looks at the ground to wait for the that I am going to give him

"Paul I love you with all my heart and yes I'm staying for every her because of you and my sister."

He looks me in the eyes and smiles with a grin and he walks over and hugs me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. He says bye to people on the rev and he gets into my car and we drive of to my house so we can catch up and so some other things that you don't need to hear.

After about an hour of talking and doing other thing that can be heard coming from my room. There is a knock on the front door and I hear my sister answer the door and I hear the voice very loud and booming come throw the house. Paul looks at me and knows that I have to get up and go see him.

I walk down stairs and I can hear voice coming from the kitchen so I walk with Paul right be hide me and walk in and there is my best friend Emmett Cullen he is Edward brother they are so different he is like a big teddy bear. Emmett turns around and he smile him and me are like brother we fight and every thing but in the end we always make up. I run and hug him last time I came to visit he was away on a field trip with his gym class so I have not seen him 8 months. Him and Paul get along great and if they didn't it would break my heart because I love them all the same. He lets me go and we walk into the family room my sister sits on the couch with Emmett and Paul sits on the chair and pulls me down with him so I'm sitting on his lap. We talk for about 30 minutes and then Emmett brought up that this girl Jessica was having a party tonight her parents are out of town for the week. I love Jessica she is really nice I sent her a quick text asking if I can come with my Paul and she message back yaw sure get ready for a crazy night.

Paul takes my car and goes to the rev to get a different change of clothing and to take a quick shower He is back by 8 and so is Emmett my sister is coming with us tonight Edward left to go on a trip for the week so my sister is a free woman. We get into the back of Emmett jeep and drive of towards Jessica house. When we get there she has a bowl been you keep you keys so no one drinks and drives and get into an accident.

We pull up and the party is in full swing and you can hear the music from outside and it "More" but Usher one of my favourite songs.

As we walk up it the door Paul grabs my hand as we walk in to Jessica house. We walk in and there is people drinking, talking, make out and dancing like you would see in the movies at a crazy teen party. I let go of Paul hand and start to walk towards the kitchen. I have not had a beer in like 2 weeks it is killing me. I love getting drunk it so much fun; there is nothing fun to do in Boston so you must have party all the time. I grab a Blue and stat to drink it. Paul comes in and his face just look like at me and he just gives me this look at what the fuck are you doing. Because he does not any that I drink at all. He walks up and grabs my hand and leans of and whisper in my ear

"What the fuck Jake why the hell are you drinking."

I roll my eyes and whisper in his ear.

"Because I can and I like to drink and if you don't like go to hell."

"You no what Jake I can't do this right now I'm going home fuck you!"

He yells at me well people are straying at us like we are so fucked up.

"Fine go home and when you get in that door you are going to be single because if you can't let me have fun then why could be together?"

I yell at him as he starts to walk away I fall him to the front of Jessica house. He turns around and yells

"Fine Jake me and you are done thinking about it now you were the worse person to fall in love with!"

He just turns and walks away from he and me walk into the dark. I fall to the ground and start crying person he hurt me in the worst way possible. Falling to the ground I feel big bear arms around me and I look up and it Emmett and just rock be back and fourth. We get up and grab my sister they take me home and I just go right up stairs to cry my self to sleep.

It has been 2 weeks and I have left the house in almost 2 days I sit upstairs and cry and look at pictures of us when we were a couple. Thinking that he has already moved on. My sister and Emmett are hearing every day trying to cheer me up but it is not working. School starts in three days and I keep telling them that I'm going back to Boston and my sister says if you go back to Boston I'm going with you. I fall a sleep today and when I wake up I can hear talking down stairs but I can't make out whom it is. I get up and I am going down to the main floor of the house and I can hear people yelling at on another. As I come in to view I can see Paul and Emmett yelling at one another.

I yell at the top of my lungs

"Stop, fighting!"

They both look at me and Paul face just drops and start to walk over to me as he walking over he looks at me and start saying

"Baby please look at me I can't stand it any more those thing I said almost two weeks ago I never meet to say I no it hurt you really bad but please you are the best thing that every happen to me."

He goes to grab my hand but I pull it away and he just looks so hurt after that action.

"Paul you hurt me so bad when you said those words it felt like you never wanted me in any way possible I have lost about 10 pounds because it both hurt me physical and emotional."

"Jake please gives me one more chances you are the only person I love and will always love, but if you don't want me back I get."

I look at him and he is almost in full tear.

"Paul look at me I will give you one more chances but if you hurt me this bad every again I will have to hurt you."

He walks over and looks at smiles and me and gives me a hug and gives me the biggest kiss that is full of lust and love. We hear a cough and I totally forgot that Emmett is here. He looks at Paul.

"If you every hurt him this bad again will have to hurt you my self you almost made him move back to Boston and you almost took my best friend away from me again."

"Me I promise I will never do that it hurt me just as bad when your sister set me that message the other day saying that you were moving back to Boston and then my heart broke fully."

Paul comes upstairs with me and he stay the night then the first day of school comes and I don't what to go because people are going to think we are crazy because of that big fight at Jessica.

Getting up for school is like a mission because it is the worst to be getting up at 7 to be at school for 8 because it only give me about 45 minutes to get ready. Taking a shower was fun and then Paul come in a towel and just made it more awkward then it all ready was. I turn and leave the room and Paul chances me down the stairs after he get change in to his clothing.

We get in the car and we drive to school wand we get out and people are just saying Hi and everything. I get to the office and they give me a schedule and I have English and Gym with Paul and we all have the same lunch. I walk to history with Paul and he gives me a quick kiss and walks of to his class. I get into the class and Emmett is there so I walk and sit beside me and he gives me a hug and then the teacher comes in and I look at Emmett and he is fucking drooling over this teacher that reminds me of a tall smaller Rosalie. I look at him and he is just it like his own world right now and it funny to see him look and he is in his own world. History goes by and Paul is waiting outside for me we get to English and there is guy and he just is looking at Paul like he his peace of meat. Paul lets go hand and walks up to this guy and gives him a big hug. I walk over and just look at him and he give m this look like you love him but I am going to beat your ass.

I walk away from them as they are talking and Emmett is in this class to. I walk over to him and he stands up and give me a hug. We sit down and Paul as not notices that I'm not even there right now. I look at Emmett and whisper to him

"Who is that kid Paul is talking too?"

Emmett looks around and then he says.

"That is Seth, him and Paul are really close but he always talk about how him Paul had a thing and then you came along and you brain washed him and everything."

"Oh really well let just say that Paul is so in the fucking dog house because I don't think I can trust him right now."

At this point I'm think has he ever done anything with Seth well I was and if Seth is putting stuff in head because we are together. I look be hide me and Paul and Seth are laughing and I look at Paul and he smiles and I whip my head around.

Emmett is looking at leans and me down and whisper in my ear.

"I know what you are thinking and no him and Paul have never done anything well you were away, I know this because when you are not with Paul he just sits at home and everything."

I look at him and I'm still going to kick his ass. English goes by so fast. I get up and walk away right from the room and call my dad to see if I can go home because I'm not feeling right now. He says ya sure. I get into my car a drive away from the school and think why did I come here and what is my point of being here.

When I pull up to the house it does not feel like home. When I'm in Boston I feel like hey we want you here and everything. I look around and I think let get away and go on a vacation. Walking upstairs I turn on my laptop and start looking a places to go and I pick some where out were I have not been yet and thinking I could go meet my family that lives in Italy. I call them up and talk to them and tell them I'm coming for a visit they cannot wait to see what I look like.

My heart feels like it s going to break. My mind is so confused that it might break open and kill me right now. I just can't find the fact why do I live here.

Getting flight out was easy I leave in 2 days for Italy until Christmas and then I come back and I leave to go to Brazil till March and then I come back to finish up school here.

It is about 5:30 when there is a knock at the door. Walking over to the door I answer it and standing right in front of me is Paul with the saddest look on his face. He walks into my house and grabs my hands.

"Jake if you love me you will let me tell you why me and Seth are so close."

"Fine."

"Jake it started about a year before we started to date, he told me that he loved me and everything like that then you came and it was love at first sight and I broke up with Seth because I wanted to be with you and Seth never like that idea so we have stayed friends but he try's stuff like kiss and other thing but it never works because I'm so much stronger and I love you so much Jake." Paul looks so sad and happy at the same time.

"Paul I believe you so much but I have to tell you I leave for Italy in 2 days and will not be back until Christmas and then I'm going to stay with some friends in Brazil until March and then after March break I'm coming to finish my grade 11 year here."

Paul looks at me and starts to cry

"Please Jake don't call this off I love you with all my heart I know hwy you are going you want to find you self I no what it feels like, I leave in 2 days to go leave in Australia with family and will be coming back at Christmas and staying here waiting for you to come back in March."

I look at him and smile and run to his arm and hug him with all my heart and we hold one another all night because tomorrow we start to find out whom we are.

Christmas came by so fast I'm on my way home back to Forks were I couldn't wait to see and hear the voice of the love of my life. We only talked twice well we were away. The plains land in Seattle and getting of the plain I feel like a brain new person.

Getting of the plain and walking throw the airport I see my sister she has change so much since I left this time there is no Edward holding her hand it is my best friend Emmett holding hands. I walk up and give them a hug and they just say welcome back we walk out to the car and it is my baby that I have missed so much my car. We drive back to Forks and someone comes out of the house and it is Paul he looks so good. I get out of the car and he gives me the biggest hug of life and kisses my lips.

"Welcome home baby I have missed you so much!"

I look at Paul and just smile he his reason why I live for today and not the past.

"Hi Paul I missed you so much and how was you trip."

Walking over to the house my dad is away for the week his come back next week. I walk upstairs and look and walk into my room and am a flashback of what I really look like and how I was when I left for Italy. I walk out of the room and turn around and see the face I missed for so long and I walked to him and just hug him because he is the only thing that I'm happen he did not change because he is the reason why I need to come back.

The next coupe of days is spent talking about trips and what we did on the trips. Like learning how to speak Italian was so much fun I can speak fluid now.

After about of being for a week I'm a home sick I miss Italy and Boston but I know now that Forks is home and will always be. Christmas came it was great dad was home we spent is a family I got a new car and money a lot of money and I got the new Iphone 4S. But the greatest present was that it was spent with my family and the love of my life.

After be home for 2 weeks it is time to say good bye for the next 2 and half months well I will be in Brazil. I have to say good-bye to my family it is always hard because I love them all so much.

We here I'm for the third time in last year getting of the plain in Seattle to be meet my best friend and my twin. They have my new car that I have drove only 2 times and school starts tomorrow and I can't wait I did online class and when I was in Italy I was in rolled in school which was a great.

Getting home I'm told that Paul is in Africa until tonight he is on a flight home. I drive to the airport and wait for his plain to land at 7. The clock hits seven and it takes a while to get throws the airport. I see him looking for something but he can not find it and he looks over and see me and he drops his bags and run at me full speed and takes me to the ground and hugs and kiss me like we have been away from one another for every.

"Welcome home baby, how was Brazil?"

"It was so much fun, I loved going out to the clubs out there it was so much fun."

"That good, I missed you so much and I love you so much Jake."

"I love you to, but you might not want to be my boyfriend after I tell you this story."

"Jake, I swear to god if you touch or even look at other man I will be leaving you."

"No never happen, well one night we were out and drinking a lot and then the next morning my should was hurting really bad so I go up and went into the bathroom to see what had happen and I turned around in the mirror and there was this on my shoulder."

I turn around and he lifts up my shirt to where I told him to. He is lifting it up and he pulls it all the way up and I hear him sigh. Looking be hide me his eyes just look at it and he keeps touching it.

"Jake it is so beautiful, I know you were drunk when you got it but please telling me are going to keep it."

"Ya I'm keeping it I love this tattoo so much and I like that I have your name on me now, do you want to go home now I miss having my own room."

"Ya lets go home."

We get into my car and we drive back to Forks and we catch up and we talk the whole way back and just talk like I never was away for a almost a year.

Getting out of the car I see my sister and Emmett cars here. We go inside and I walk in and they are a sleep on the couch walking over throwing a blank on them and setting an alarm for the morning. Walking upstairs with Paul and walk into my room and it has totally been re-done from top to bottom. Turning around and Paul has this big smile on his and he looks at me and just keeps smiling.

"How do you like it Jake, the only time I talk to you well you were away in Brazil I ask you what would you like done to your room, writing in all done as you were tell me and then after getting of the phone with you we came and did your room up."

The next couple of days goes by pretty normal and then about a week into school I start to feel dizzy and really sick. I call my dad and ask to go home and he say ya. After about 2 hours I feel really bad I feel like my inside are burning and that I'm going to die. Sitting in the bathroom for the last 2 hours puking my brains out and only falling a sleep for 45 mins. I hear the door open down stairs and someone calling my name, hearing them come up the stairs I know it Paul by the way his voice is. He knock on the bathroom door and then he open the door and he just drops to his keens in a matter of seconds and just looks at me.

"Jake what wrong you look like you are dying right please look at me." He pleads and I look up at him and he looks like he has just seen a ghost.

"Paul please don't look at me like that, I feel really bad."

"Jake we need to get you to the Cullen's house right away."

"Can you help me up please"

He helps me up and carries me to the car and he drive away and the next thing we are at the Cullen's house and Carlise is standing over me looking at me and then he helps me help and takes me upstairs to is office.

"What happen Jake?"

"I came home sick and it just got worse as the hours went on and now I think I'm dying please help me."

After about another hour and Jake look like he is feeling better so we leave the Cullen house and driving back to Jake house. We go upstairs and sleep for the rest of the night. Waking up in morning I get up and go and take a shower and Paul decides that he is going to join me today which is fine with me.

Getting to school in the morning took a while because Paul would not behave him self today at all and we did not get to school until period 2.

After second I stared to feel sick again and all I can think is that their is something more going on then just being sick. Paul calls when when I don't show up for lunch because I'm already half way to the rev and I just ignore the calls and the texts and I pull up to the house that I never wanted to see because he made my life a living hell. When I was younger and it just got worse as it went on and everything like that. But the story that Charlie told me about the werewolf I think it is happin and I have heard that my old friend have changed a lot.

Walking up to the door I just can't think my life is going to change for the better and the worse. Knocking on the door Sam open and invites me in to the house. Getting in the house all I can think his that what is going to happen to my life.


End file.
